<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【APH米菊】虹血疾患与水晶塑像 by FukanoMihoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589652">【APH米菊】虹血疾患与水晶塑像</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukanoMihoshi/pseuds/FukanoMihoshi'>FukanoMihoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukanoMihoshi/pseuds/FukanoMihoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“爱是想触碰却又收回手”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Japan (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【APH米菊】虹血疾患与水晶塑像</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>words by mihoshi</p><p>原稿不慎惨遭删除，结果还是凭着记忆勉强重写了一份……呜呜呜呜我太难了</p><p>虚拟病症，设定参考了壶也老师画集《暗天街幻想奇录》</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“阿尔弗雷德，”某天清晨，我那位来自东方的小爱人硬是要撩起他的睡衣袖子给我看。衣袖下的小臂骨骼纤细，线条优美，是再玲珑不过的日式人偶了。“你看──”他边说边孩子气的晃动手腕，雾气朦胧的双眼里盛满了疑惑的神色。“是错觉吗？”他说，“我手臂上的血管变得尤其明显了。以前从来没有这么明显过，连细微的分叉都看的一清二楚呢。”</p><p>于是我顺应他的要求低下头凑近察看。在他冷白的近乎透明，同时也薄如蝉翼的皮肤下，确实能够看到淡青的血管在其中肆意蜿蜒，扭曲成不同的形状。像树叶的脉络，也像纵横交错的水道、蓝紫色河流。惊心动魄，有种孱弱而使人怜惜的病态美。比起以往的确不太一样，实话说，我也从来没有见过什么人的血管可以清晰到这种程度。至于医院里负责扎针的护士和医生见没见过，那就不知道了。但这是什么值得人注意的事么？也完全不足以大惊小怪。</p><p>“宝贝儿，”我用一种半是调侃的不正经语气笑着，向他咧开一口白牙。“你的皮肤太敏感了。你知道的，就连每晚简单的动作都很容易留下痕迹。喏，”我抬起下颌，略微示意了一下他颈侧残留着的齿印。“前天晚上的，到现在还没消下去呢。”</p><p>他顿时又气又羞赧了，脸颊泛红。狠狠地瞪了我一眼后仍然挂着幅忧心忡忡的表情。“但是───”顿了半晌后，他才继续开口道。“感觉就是不大对劲呀，总感觉像有什么东西要刺破血管，从皮肤里溜出来一样。有胀痛感，只不过很轻微。”</p><p>“唔？那也太fantasy了，多半是错觉吧。”我这样说着，揽住他的腰带着他重新倒在床上，在他耳边恶劣地吹气，引得他像只无助的小猫般边颤抖边咯咯咯地笑起来，终于放松下来似的长长呼出口吐息。</p><p>“希望没事。”他把头埋在被子里，声音闷闷地说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>·</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但是事情开始变得不对劲了。</p><p>不如说像是脱轨的电车，朝着谁也不曾预料到的方向发展了。那天看到他小臂下分明的血管时我们并没有过多的在意。但，很快地，我们发觉情况并不仅仅如此。“它”在曼延，随着世界相对静止的规律，呈现动态的变化与发展。又是某一个清晨，我自床上睁开双眼。菊仍在熟睡，双臂紧紧地拥着我的脖颈，像溺水的人必须抓住一块浮木才勉强不至于沉没。这是他素来的习惯。但当我试图轻轻施加力道挪开他的手臂时，我被那景象震惊的倒抽了一大口凉气。自赤裸的肩部向下，深蓝、群青、鲜红的血管像扭曲的绳结般，彼此盘根错节地纠缠在一起。或许用“网”来形容更加合适。他的皮肤几乎已经完全透明化了，血液于其下，在遍布他两条手臂的复杂脉络里静谧流淌，或是横冲直撞。那幅场景无法用语言轻易描摹，当真是瑰丽到极致，艳冶到极致，也瘆人到极致。菊在我错愕的注视下慢吞吞揉着眼从床上坐起来，很快，他的目光以肉眼可见的速度冻结了。</p><p>“是「虹肤症」啊。”负责诊治的医生向上推了推眼镜，说。</p><p>这时菊的情况已经遍及四肢，甚至连躯干也已经被覆盖大半了。不着寸缕地站在那里，他就像是中学生物书上刻意描绘出全身血液循环路径的人体模型。唯一不同的一点大概是他的躯体看上去格外澄明，就像是用水晶，或是玻璃雕刻而成的艺术品。内脏器官并不显示出来，表层可见的仅仅是全身的血管，无时无刻不在翻涌流动的河。他变得很少出门，即使偶尔出去也会确保自己已经被包裹得严严实实，尽量不露出一点缝隙来。他不想让别人看到自己这幅样子，更多地是不愿意给别人带来麻烦。曾经有一位幼儿园的小女孩无意间瞥见了他裸露在外的一小块皮肤，吓得边抽泣边忙不迭地跑掉了。菊怔怔地站在原地，站了很久。</p><p>“简直就像契诃夫笔下的别里科夫（套中人），对不对？”</p><p>他立在镜子面前，十足哀伤地向我微笑。只有在我们的家里，他才能暂时忘却自己身体异常的事实，短暂地回归真正的自己，重新成为一个普通人。我从背后静静地拥住他，抱住个子只到我下颌的那座小水晶塑像。然后握住他的肩膀让他转过身来，像亲吻一朵与荆棘相伴相生的玫瑰那样虔诚地亲吻他的嘴唇，用我的额头与他的前额相抵。</p><p>“怎么会呢，”我安慰性质的轻抚他瘦削的脊背，抚过他凸起的蝴蝶骨。那里的触感也一如水晶般冰凉。“不管怎么样，”我说，“你知道，我总是在这里的。”</p><p>他不再做声，只安静地缩在我的怀里，眼神纤弱而悲凄。</p><p>“「虹肤症」，”医生伸出手指点了点面前的病例报告，接着往下说。“全称「皮肤透过性虹血疾患」，是一类及其罕见的皮肤类疾病，世界上确诊的人数用两只手也能数的过来───不会超过十个。”他用好心人看流浪动物的眼神看了一眼面色苍白的菊。“皮肤因为未知的原因而薄化，呈现出透明的状态，使全身的血管暴露于体表下，色泽艳丽，就像在皮肤中流淌的彩虹，因此而得名。目前是没有合适的治疗方法的。”</p><p>“不过大概可以放心的是，根据已有情况来看，这种病并不会危及生命，只是───”</p><p>“随着皮肤的薄度上升、完全透明化，触碰时感受到的痛楚也会越来越明显。所以如果可以的话，本田先生之后要尽量避免与恋人的肢体接触了。”</p><p>我看向正坐在医院给患者提供的高脚凳上，轻轻晃动着小腿的菊。他的头颅仿佛不堪重负似的垂下，是朵行将凋零的花悬在枝杆上摇摇欲坠。他比任何时候都更像一个偶人了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>·</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>菊那天下午回来后把自己关进了浴室，虹肤症让他的心也变得同他的外表一样脆弱而易碎。花洒的水声潺潺作响个不停。我感到烦躁且心慌意乱，无时无刻不在担忧出乎我意料之外的事发生。过去一个小时了，我终于彻底无法忍耐，一把拧开浴室的磨砂门锁，粗暴地闯了进去。</p><p>他只是手持着花洒站立在那里。万幸万幸，他没干出什么切腕割脉诸如此类的傻事。但是，他说，他对我说───</p><p>“离开我吧。”</p><p>他无声地流泪，光芒在他的眼尾浅浅地晕开、流转。不能触碰彼此，那不就和某部日式番剧里的男女主角如出一辙了吗？躯壳纵然是爱情依附的载体，但逻辑层面上的必要不充分条件却决定了并不是失去了性或是情欲爱就无法生存。血液随着他强行压抑的呜咽在体表缓慢地起伏，像溪水漫过春日的群山。我爱怜地注视着他，此时此刻我很确定，我从来没有如这样一刻确定过我爱着站在我面前的这个人。无论何种情况，都是如此。</p><p>我们站在雾气与水汽都格外湿润的浴室里。他轻轻地把头靠在我肩上，只是这样单纯的相互依偎很快也会成为奢侈。我抚摸着他柔软的面颊，细小、蓝色的微枝末节在光亮下隐隐约约透出。“别说傻话了。”我给出回答，同从前一样。</p><p>他仍在流泪。断线般的水沿着他湿漉漉的额发淌下，渗入瞳仁，继而横枕过整片面颊。我快要分不清那来源究竟是花洒，还是他的心了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>·</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>现在回想起来还是时常会感到些许恍惚。我们真的就在一起相伴度过了几十年。朋友们都笑着调侃琼斯先生这辈子就栽在这个矮小的日本人手里了。这几十年来我们几乎不像是一对恋人。牵手已让他疼痛难忍，亲吻，拥抱，更进一步的动作更是连想都不必去想。我们无法触碰彼此，但距离永远相隔咫尺。1cm，2cm，仿佛一伸手就能够触及对方。虽然那对于我们只是一种刻意营造出的假象，注定无法实现的梦境与虚幻的泡影。</p><p>我们还收养了一个孩子，在签订具有法律效应的终身契约之后。来自孤儿院的小男孩，Rainbow 。当菊得知他的名字后就执意收养了他。Rainbow 很乖很懂事，丝毫不惧怕菊的虹肤症，也几乎从来不去问一些会让我们费劲心力思考该如何解释的问题。譬如，“为什么其他小朋友都有妈妈而我拥有的却是两个爸爸。”仅仅只有一次，某个下午他趁菊午睡小憩时偷偷溜进烟火气升腾的厨房，拉住正在准备晚饭的我的衣袖，悄悄摇了摇。</p><p>“爸爸，”他问。孩童的双眼里是对这个世界保留下的最纯真的稚气。他的眼眸简直像极了菊。“为什么——为什么你从来不和爸爸有过多的亲密接触呢？”Rainbow 有些不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，继而往下道。“我看过的童话书里都是这样描述的。”</p><p>我沉吟了片刻，牵起他的小手走到客厅的书柜前。我和菊都是文学艺术的爱好者，因此客厅的整面墙壁都被我们设计打造成了一面巨大的木质嵌入式书柜，上面摆满各种各样类型的书籍。我从中抽出一本，J.D.塞林格的短篇故事集。然后抱着他坐在我的膝上，任凭躯体深陷入舒适柔软的布艺沙发。</p><p>“爱你才是最重要的事，莱斯特小姐。”我翻到印有《破碎故事之心》的那页，慢慢读给他听。“有人认为爱是性、是婚姻、是清晨六点的吻、是一堆孩子，也许真是这样的，莱斯特小姐。但你知道我是怎么想的吗？我觉得爱是想触碰却又收回手。”</p><p>“这个世上的爱分为很多种，”我从书页间抬起眼，向他展露出温和的微笑。“对于我和你的另外一位父亲而言，这就是我们爱情的模样。我们受一些事所限，拼尽全力能够达到的最好程度也仅是如此。但这并不意味着我们不爱对方，恰恰相反，我所能唯一肯定的一点就是，在这个世界上，我深爱着他。”</p><p>Rainbow 瞪大了双眼。我觉得他大概率并没有听懂我所说的话，但他却仿佛了然似的点了点头。我笑着叹了口气。</p><p>“总有一天，你会明白的。”我说。“那个时候，也许你就能够理解我们，也能够寻觅到属于自己爱情的模样了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>·</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>渐渐地，菊的身体状况大不如前了。除去衰老的必然与不可逆性，虹肤症的存在也在日复一日地如抽水泵般贪婪的汲取着他本就不甚旺盛的生命力。他薄的仿佛一触即碎的皮肤爬满鸡皮似干瘪的皱纹。颜色也不如从前那样透明无暇，而是呈现出一种略显浑浊的昏黄。聚沉了杂质的胶体，却仍然是我眼中最最romantic 的水晶塑像，一件可爱的艺术品。他开始害怕日光的曝晒，因为那直射在皮肤表面的高温会让他的血液像烧开水一样咕嘟嘟地蒸发煮沸。他变得格外嗜睡，一天之中仅有六七个小时的时间维持着意识清醒的状态。当他清醒的时候，他会沉默地把手伸过来轻轻覆上我的手背。像停栖于此的一只蝶振动翅翼，像落雪寂静而悄无声息。</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德，”他躺在床上，有些吃力地支撑着半边身子勉强坐起来，浑浊的双眼里久违地焕发出昔日年轻时的神采。他也开始变得格外喜欢回忆过去的那些旧事了，我总不肯承认走马灯或许也是人大限将至的一种表现。而他把唇贴近我的耳畔，在我的耳边呵出袅袅热气。“你还记得我们第一次见面的时候吗？”他问。</p><p>“当然。”我回答。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>·</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一头羞怯的鹿。我想。况且，还是罕见的东方品种。凭借我的直觉判断，应该不是中国人。他秀气的眉眼微微拢起，像参观博物馆时展出的水墨画，薄雾中连绵起伏的黛青色远山。撇去单独的这一部分洞观整体，每个细节都堪称精致。我饶有兴味地注视着他，当见到他把腰躬成九十度，向他人姿态恭敬的行礼时我终于可以敢肯定这的确是个日本人。柔弱又坚韧，谦卑又孤傲，压抑又渴求，炽烈又漠然。所有戏剧性冲突的矛盾集合体。</p><p>“喂，老兄，帮我看个铭牌！”我对坐在他身边相熟的同学递去如上口型，得到对方戏谑目光的回应。那位朋友还欠揍的耸了耸肩，表示「就算我不帮你你又能把我怎么办」。我怒目而视，同时以一个隐蔽的姿势挥了挥拳头。他终于塌着肩膀败下阵来，表示愿意为我效劳。没过多一会儿，一张写着字的纸条就顺利传到了我的手中。我迫不及待的展开，含在唇齿间一遍又一遍、翻来覆去地咀嚼着他的名字。</p><p>“本田！本田菊！”</p><p>我气喘吁吁地冲出场馆。太久没锻炼了？奔跑时连我都觉得自己疲惫得活像俄亥俄等州一头刚刚在田间耕地结束劳作的牛犊。他听到我的呼喊，自然而然地转过身停下。哦上帝，我向您发誓，我只是想叫住他，以此达成我搭讪的目的。但不知怎的，对上那犹如小动物般无辜又脆弱的眼神，我所精心准备好的台词全都梗在喉口一句也吐不出来。泡妞经验与撩汉经验同等丰富的琼斯先生急切地想要表达点什么。逊透了，拜托，给我说话！我猜此时如果有面镜子我一定能够看到自己熟透了的耳根。可惜越是着急效果越是适得其反。</p><p>见我久久不发一言，他向我礼貌地笑了笑。就在我晕晕乎乎地沉溺于这个笑容中难以自拔时，我看见他大大方方地向我伸出了手。他眸间漾动的粼粼波光一刹即湮灭，取而代之的是唇角勾起的微妙弧度。不再像是只供人肆意猎捕的鹿，倒像是只十足狡黠的狐狸了。“您好，私下里打探我姓名的冒失鬼，阿尔弗雷德先生？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>·</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>回到房间里，时间重新开始流动。它从来不曾，也不会因为谁的主观意愿而停滞步伐。厚厚的窗帘阻隔了试图投射进此处的日光，只映出模糊的色块、深深浅浅纷杂斑驳的影子，同岁月一并柔和而有规律的流动。“把窗帘拉开吧，”他突然说。“我很久没有感受过太阳了——真是怀念。”</p><p>我犹豫着，踌躇着，踟蹰着。我不知道该不该这样做，这样做对他分明是毫无益处的。但他用那双虽已黯淡，却纯净依然的眼眸略带哀求之意地望着我，使我一霎时就缴械投降。在我掀开帘幔的瞬间，光芒争先恐后纷涌而入，照亮了他的瞳孔，再一次于其中点燃鲜活如初的神采。</p><p>他靠过来，两条枯瘦而透明的手臂像窗外缠绕的藤萝攀附上我的后颈。他用尽全身气力拥住我，越拥越紧，越拥越紧，像要就此把自己彻底揉碎进我的骨血。我已经记不清我们上一次像这样相拥是在多少年前，究竟什么时候发生的事了。但唯独这一次，漫长得仿佛度过了几个世纪，足以让除了我们外的一切全部氧化成风。日光的金屑纷纷扬扬洒落在他的皮肤，血液被灼烤至炙烫，熔化的滚滚岩浆在他的身体下咆哮着沸腾。他如若感受不到痛苦，脸上尽是微笑，平静满足。</p><p>我触上他的双唇，亲吻他，最后一次向神灵拥抱我的爱人。虹色河流逐渐止息，不再日夜翻涌，却于我的心口永久蛰居。此时此刻，他是水晶塑像，静静安睡在我的怀中。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯</p><p>19XX年5月14日</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这是父亲在我的另一位父亲逝世后写下的文字。但是直至二十多后的今天，在他亦阖眼长眠后我才在客厅的书柜里发现它的存在。它被父亲夹在那本塞林格的短篇故事集中，正好是他为我读过的那一页“莱斯特小姐”，《破碎故事之心》。当时我尚年幼，问出那个问题实属好奇心作祟，对于父亲认真而耐心的回答也仅仅是敷衍着点点头以表明自己大致懂了个大概——其实完全是一知半解。父亲想必也明白这一点，所以之后才会对我说出那样一番话来。</p><p>“爱是想触碰却又收回手。”</p><p>我边念叨着这句话边胡乱地流泪。在旁人看来我此时的举动必定神经质无比，或许还会有人把我当成一个疯子。但所有我做的一切只是想告诉曾经对我说出那番话，神情寂寥却又温柔的父亲。走过了与他相同的人生道路，时隔多年后我终于读懂了他的爱情。他与他的虹色河流，与他的水晶塑像间永不随时间褪色的爱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>